Truth or Dare
by EllieOneill
Summary: SG1 play Truth or Dare with Jacob Carter and Cassie. Sam/Jack


Colonel Jack O'Neill set down the bowl with chips and a platter of Sam Carters favourite raspberry short cake. He smiled at the thought his 2IC. How her blue eyes shined whenever she wore that smile she had only for him.

Jack shook his head. Those thoughts lead to a maddening night in a freezing cold shower that never quite seemed to work. Not when it came to her. He silently thanked God at the sound of a knock at the door.

Opening the door he found Daniel Jackson and Teal'c standing there with a box of donuts and a couple of packets of tim tams.

"Hey campers, come on in." Jack smiled and moved to let them in, only half listening to Daniel's greetings as Sam's car pulled into the drive. Jack grinned as he saw Jacob Carter, Sam's dad in the passenger seat, turned talking to Cassie.

Jack left the door open for Sam, Cassie and Jacob while he went to the kitchen to get plates for the food Daniel and Teal'c had brought, and beers for everyone except Cassie, who he grabbed a soda for.

"Hey Jack, good to see you." Jacob smiled at him as he walked into the living room.

"Jacob." Jack smiled easily back. "Cassie." He smiled pulling the girl into a hug. Sam smiled at his back as he hugged Cassie. She sat down on the couch and was immediately joined by her Dad.

Jack sat down next to him and Cassie sat on the floor between him and Daniel who sat in another chair.

Teal'c sat in the last chair near the corridor to the door.

"Alright folks, what game are we playing?" Jack asked.

"Truth or Dare." Cassie said at once.

"No" Sam and Jack said at once.

"Ah come on guys what harm could it do?" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a game of Truth or Dare." Daniel smiled knowing what Sam and Jack were worried about.

Teal'c just cocked his eyebrow.

"Alright." Sam said nervously, "But no dares that could be dangerous."

Jacob smiled "Who's first?"

"Jacob, truth or dare" Cassie responded a wicked grin spreading across her face.

Jacob brought his palm to his face, he should have known.

"Alright truth." Jacob smiled.

"What was the scariest moment of your life?" Cassie asked.

"Oh that's easy when Sam was born." Jacob said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah" Jacob told them "You were so small and beautiful that I was scared I'd break you, or worse, that I couldn't protect you and someone would hurt you without my seeing it."

Jack nodded his understanding, it was the same way he felt when Charlie had been born.

"Daniel?" Jacob asked when no more questions were directed at him "Truth or Dare."

"Oh, okay, I'm gonna go with truth." Daniel answered

"Why on earth did you let go of Sarah?" Jacob asked at once.

"Oh, well, I um…" Daniel looked sheepishly at Cassie as pink crept into his cheeks.

"He's with mum." Cassie answered for him.

"What?" Jack and Sam asked together

"When were you gonna tell us?" Sam asked.

"Oh, well um, never." Daniel smiled. "Alright Sam, truth or Dare" He asked to take the attention away from him.

"Truth." Sam answered.

"How many grades did you skip in school?" Daniel asked after a moment of thought.

"I think it was four." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Five" Jacob said "You skipped kindy, middle school and your freshman year at High school."

"Yeah, kindies 1, middle school another 2,"

"Middle school is 3 years Sam." Cassie piped up.

"Oh." Sam said "Okay five years." Sam was quiet for a few seconds before she turned to Teal'c.

"Truth is preferable to Dare." Teal'c said before she could ask the question.

"Okay" Sam thought for a minute. "How did you meet Dra'ac?"

"In my service with Apophis I was tasked with taking a senses on Chulak of all males fit to serve Apophis." Teal'c said "It is during this time that I met Dra'ac and we began to court."

"Oh" Sam replied nodding.

"Cassandra?" Teal'c asked "Do you have a male companion at this time?"

"You mean a boyfriend?" Cassie asked "No, not right now." She blushed.

"Oh, who is he Cassie?" Sam asked.

"I said I don't have one." Cassie exclaimed.

"Than what's with the blush" Jack put in.

"Well, there's this boy that I, but we aren't dating, I don't even know if he likes me." Cassie mumbled as she turned bright red with embarrassment.

They waited for Cassie to recollect herself, eating the food, drinking the beer and making small talk.

Finally Cassie spoke "Jack? Truth or Dare." She decided to avoid more conversation about the boy she liked.

"Oh, I'll go with Dare." Jack smiled.

"Okay." Cassie went to Jacob and whispered something in his ear. Jacob's eyebrows rose as he looked over at the girl. He looked at her for a second before he nodded and whispered something back to her. Cassie nodded and stood looking at Jack "Kiss Sam."

"What?" Jack and Sam said together.

"And it isn't allowed to be on the cheek, there has to be tongue." Cassie smiled wickedly.

"Cassie I don't think" Sam started but Jacob cut her off.

"It's okay Sam, it's just a dare, and no-one will hold it against either of you." Jacob told them. Daniel and Teal'c sat up straighter watching Sam and Jack.

Jack looked at Sam. She nodded quietly. He stood and knelt before Sam. He looked into her bright blue eyes as she looked back into his burnt amber eyes.

Jack leant toward her and putting a hand on her waist, and pushing the other into her hair, he lowered his lips to hers. What started as a soft, brush of lips, slowly grew into a hungry desperate kiss as Sam's hand rose to rest at the nape of his neck.

As suddenly as the kiss started, Jack pulled away. Sam avoided his eyes. And he saw a shadow of tears forming just under her eye lashes.

"I need coffee." Sam brushed past Jack as she got up and left the room.

"Um, keep playing I'll be back." Jack said and he followed Sam.

Sam almost ran into the spare bedroom. Almost closing the door completely when Jack reached out a hand to stop the door. Sam let go of the door and backed away from Jack into the room. Jack slipped inside and closed the door.

"Sam?" Jack asked.

Sam kept her back to him. "I'm fine Sir, I just need a minute." She sniffed.

"I quit." Jack said quietly.

"What?" Sam was startled and turned towards him.

"I can't….I" Jack stammered. "I quit. I love you."

"You can't quit. Earth needs you." Sam said.

"There are plenty of people who can do what I do" Jack replied "And I need you."

"Sir" Sam started but Jack cut her off.

"I love you Samantha." Jack said seriously "I can't keep pushing that aside. Especially not if.'

Sam just stared at him for a minute. He took a step toward her and swallowed hard.

"I love you Jack" Sam whispered.

Jack closed the distance between them and their lips came together. The hungry, desperate kiss stirring a passion between them that they just couldn't stop.

And knock on the door broke them apart.

"Sam, Jack, you guys alright" Jacob's voice came through the door. Sam and Jack sighed. Jack let Sam pull herself out of his arms. She opened the door to find Jacob standing there. He looked from Sam to Jack, his eyebrows at them before turning without a word and walking out to the living room. Sam and Jack followed knowing that everything had now changed. All because of Cassie's dare.


End file.
